cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for creating Pets page
Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Pets. Most of the guides were derived from the Cookie guidelines because historically it's blatantly, heavily copied from the format of a Cookie page. But that doesn't make history always better, we will accept future adjustments as well. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new pet is released. PetInfobox You need to before you can create the infobox with PetInfobox template. PetInfobox consists of: Title - Fill with the pet's official English name. Mini Jackson No. 2 Mini Jackson Number 2 Image - Fill this part with the File's name and format. It's suggested to set the file name as clear as possible. For uploading the image, . Grade - Simply fill in the cookie's grade, just the letter: C, B, A, S, or L. The infobox color will change depending on its grade. Power+ - Fill with "Yes" or "No". Release Date - The release date should be a full date, and if you don't know just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Combo Cookie - Only list the combination that you see on the Pet's information box. Gumball Cookie Combo Bonus - This will be seen in the home screen when you select the correct Cookie/Pet combination before you play. Please write them as seen on the screen. Skill - Is the pet's ability shown when you're browsing on your Pets list, not when selecting the pet's description box. Treasure (for Reaching Lv. 8) - Fill with the treasure you will get when you've upgraded the pet to Level 8. Please create the hyperlink to the Treasure's page with adding and between the Treasure's name. Collection Method (Eggs) - Here's to list from which eggs you will be able to hatch the pet. When there are more than one eggs possible to hatch, you can use an asterisk to divide them into a bullet list. If cookie is acquired from the event or Mystery Jewels not hatching eggs, you can fill in with the link to the event page and brief details of obtaining the pet. Halloween Candy Event Special Reward for Collecting Mystery Jewels in Episode 1: Escape from the Oven *Common Egg *Rare Egg *Pets Lucky Draw Article Body Article body consists of: Quote - Can be used to highlight sentences or phrases that the pet might have been spoke before. It is usually taken from the newsletter release. The default format is . No quotes to pick? Just skip this. Overview - You can summary the pet's history, skill effect, or other content related to the pet here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget to put the Pet's name in bold. Skill - This column is for re-writing the skill effect described in each pet's information box. Please do not modify the skill description, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. When the pet has Power+, it should be written under a new paragraph starting with "Power+: ". Strategy - This one is invented by Akrie. In here you can detail the Pet's power and abilities, along with tips and tricks to maximize the function of the Pet. You can also emphasize its advantage or disadvantage here, but keep in mind to be objective. This section can also be used to give details on the skill effect or certain aspects of the Pet which has been incomplete, unclear, or perhaps to supply extra information that is necessary to be stated. While sometimes the strategy about the Pet might to be very long, it is recommended to divide them between several paragraph between the main ideas, just like when you're writing an essay. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the pet. The same rule from Skill section apply here too. Don't forget to make the description in italic. Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table, for the convenience just copy and paste the source code below. You just need to fill in some columns of our statistics table. |- | |Every 24 sec | 29,000 Possible Combination Bonus - This is similar with Statistics, where you only just need to fill in with the data listed in List of Combination Bonuses. However, for every combination bonuses featured on the infobox, please put them at the top of the table and bold the cookie's name and combo bonus. You are also free to rephrase the combination bonus in a better, clearer sentence. |- | |'Gumball Cookie' (S) |'Extra points for Dark Moon Jellies' |- | |Wizard Cookie (S) |4,000 extra points for Dark Moon Jellies Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the pet's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *1 January 2016 ( Full date) **Cooldown period changed from 15 to 20 seconds. **Energy recovery increased. ( Comparing before and after) Article Bottom Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the pet, unrelated to the pet's performance. There is currently a typo on the skill effect box of this pet -- it says it shoots "evey" xx seconds instead of every. Unlike the pet's original name which has spaces around "No. 2", the treasure name has no spaces (it is written as "No.2"). Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The most common gallery included are the official newsletter of the release and a screenshot showing the pet's power when it's working. The guide for creating a Gallery is . References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. for the guide. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. If you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are several types of category tag: *Tags for stating the pet grade, such as Category:S-grade pets for S-grade pets. *Category:Pets with Power+ tag for pets with Power+ effect. *Category:Event Reward if the pet can only be obtained from an event. Navbox - Add the navigation box at the very bottom of the article with typing . Blank Template for Pets Page For the convenience, the default Energy and Upgrade Cost for S-grade pets has been added into the Statistics. ''' is.... Skill Strategy Description ' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts